


Distraction

by ScottieIsImpatient



Series: Tears in Solace [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tuckerreed, author cannot write romance, hey i tried ok, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: Trip is being a distraction. Or was Malcolm's attention already elsewhere?
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Tears in Solace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. Fluff.
> 
> Written in twenty minutes as a stand-alone, but then I thought 'well, since I gave the Tears in Solace series such a crappy ending, I'll make this a little ficlet and shove it into that plot'.
> 
> So here. You don't need to read the others if you just want the fluff. This works as stand-alone, too. 
> 
> Not beta-ed.

_He reminds me of a cat,_ Malcolm thought, staring lovingly down at the blond man currently attached to his left arm, fast asleep. _Mewls a bit like a cat, too,_ was his next unintentional thought and heat flooded to his cheeks.

Malcolm used his free hand to turn to the next page of his book, squinting in the dim light. Beside him, still fast asleep and clinging to his arm, Trip sighed and snuggled closer. The redness in Malcolm’s face raised intensity. They weren’t going to do it, not while he was recovering from having half a wall collapse on top of his leg. Trip had made that very clear.

Suddenly he couldn’t concentrate on his book anymore. There was something much more interesting to look at tonight, something he could never get tired of.

In the low light of his quarters Trip’s golden hair seemed to glisten even more so, like a halo or a crown atop his head. A king he was indeed, thought Malcolm. King of engineering. _His_ king.

Malcolm brought a finger up and traced a gentle line down Trip’s face. That adorable snub nose, perfect jawline, soft, pink lips.

Eyes the same radiant blue as a freshwater lake shimmering in the sun, so captivating; the only way to drown that Malcolm was not afraid of. To get lost in those blue, blue eyes is a welcome journey, one he hoped would never end.

The realization dawned on him much too late and before he could say anything, Trip’s mouth was pressed against his, catching him off guard. An eager yet gentle tongue slowly pried Malcolm’s lips apart, the kiss deepening. Warm hands calloused from years of tending to engines ran up his bare torso, sending an electrifying shiver through his body, before one settled on cupping his face while the other traced his collarbone.

“Trip,” Malcolm whispered, muffled. Trip pulled away and grinned.

“Yeah?”

“I’m trying to read here.”

A skeptic eyebrow shot up. “Really? ‘Cause it seemed ta me you had yer attention elsewhere.”

Malcolm chewed his bottom lip. “Well… I _was_ reading.”

“’til ya got-” Trip’s grin only grew wider “-distracted?”

“You could say that.” Malcolm could no longer hold his own smile in. He practically grabbed his lover by the back of his neck, pulling him down so their lips could meet. Soft, muffled moans escaped from both of their throats, hands moving to touch, to memorize the other’s body.

And now Trip was on top of him, getting closer, closer, but not in the suffocating way Malcolm found it had been with many of his past lovers. This time he felt safe and secure in the arms of the man he loved, the weight on top of him anchoring him to life and reality.

In the briefest moment to part for air, Malcolm pushed through the giddiness he felt and managed to utter, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Trip replied.

Hands thread through dark brown hair and yet another eager and desperate kiss began. On the floor, Malcolm’s book lay forgotten.


End file.
